Blood Magic - They Grey Art
by Shadow Hidden By The Moon
Summary: This is the book that Harry found and is reading off and on in my other story Silver Tongue. I will update it as I add it to Silver so people can read the whole thing uninterrupted if they wish. Rated T for blood usage.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Magic – The Grey Art

Merlin, Emrys

'Blood Magic is only one of two branches in Grey Magic. It uses blood both given freely and forcibly taken. It is a dangerous field of magic because the practitioner becomes connected to all the blood he uses. The practitioner's most powerful blood though is their own. What many do not understand is that the more you practice Blood Magic the more powerful your own blood becomes and in doing so the more dangerous the blood becomes to other people who spills it or takes it with/without the practitioner's permission. Blood magic can be simple or complicated depending on the situation, spell/ritual, time to do it in, and confidence one has in his/her Blood magic abilities.

Not everyone will be able to use Blood magic because not everyone can control it. It can be the most difficult branch of magic you ever practice or the most natural. The best way to determine if you will be able to use blood magic is to put a drop of blood onto a mirror and use it to show you a family member, be them dead or alive. If you succeed, continue on reading and studying all I have wrote in this book. If you do not succeed, do not continue for all that awaits you is a painful death.'


	2. Chapter 2

Tools

'In my many years of studies I have found many interesting thing about blood magic. The first is Blood magic doesn't need big rituals, incantations, or spells to get the results wanted. Just a drop of blood with your intentions at the front of your mind will get you the result you want. It is one of the freest forms of magic. The second is there are few tools needed. You will need a knife for yourself and a knife for others that is all.

With that stated, you need to know there are rules when it comes to the knife you use as your own. You never let the knife you use on yourself be touched by another. You never use your own knife on another. Your knife is attuned to your blood and to your life so for another to get ahold of it gives them power over you until you can cut the connection you have to that knife. Now the knife you use on others is not important nor does it have any rules like your own knife does.'


	3. Chapter 3

History

'Before you use a magic it is good to know where that magic came from. Many of the magic that we know now were taught to humans by the dark elves as a way to rebel against the light elves. The light elves believed that magic was too powerful for any mortal, let alone a human, to control. The dark elves disagreed and taught them anyway.

The dark elven princess Selvinta was one of those who disagreed. She found a young human female child to teach. The child, an orphan left to die in the woods, took to the magic easily. Selvinta taught her many elven magic but the magic the child best took to was blood magic.

Blood magic was a secret and dangerous magic that only few elves were able to perform. It was the only form of magic that an elf had never been able to teach a human. The light elven lord soon caught wind of what the dark princess had done. He ordered his warriors to find the child and bring her to him. The child was found and took before the king. He ordered the child to perform all the magic she knew for him. The child preformed many weather, color, elemental, and animal magic. She showed him the spells, rituals, charms, hexes, and curses she knew. Not once did she even give a hint that she knew blood magic. The lord was not happy. He had the princess brought in bound. He told the child he would kill the princess, the only mother she had, if she didn't show all the magic she knew.

With a heavy heart the child showed him her blood magic. The lord was furious. This human female child could use blood magic with no problem. In a fit of rage the lord killed the princess Selvinta. The child was sent away from the elven lands, never to return.

The girl grew up and married. She had children and taught them all she knew. Of her children only the oldest could uses blood magic like his mother. The children had children. Each having a child who could use blood magic, so the magic continued and with each generation a hand full of children were born able to uses blood magic.'


	4. Chapter 4

Magic Users

'History has shown that only some can use blood magic. In my many years of research I believe I have found the reason for it. There are three types of magic users. The first are the most common have a magic core that is wrapped up tightly when they are born. As they grow the core slowly uncoils to help the body become assimilated with the magic. When there magic hits its maturity it will stop uncoiling, as it is all the way uncoiled, and start syncing with the body. Many magic uses in this category are never able to sync with their magic completely.

'Now the second type of magic user is harder to find. They are born with their magic already assimilated with their body. They have an easier time syncing their magic and body. Not all can as when their magic hits maturity it stops growing and likes to settle in whatever state it was in at the time. Most blood magic users from this category as their magic is freer in their bodies.

'The last type of magic user is the rarest type. Their magic never need assimilated or synced with their bodies. Their magic is already a part of their bodies when they were born. It flows in their blood with each heartbeat. They are more than just a magic user but a child of magic itself. Every child born in this category is a natural blood user.'


	5. Chapter 5

'The second exercise is also with a mirror. Meditate with your mirror; order you memories, good and bad. Now your mirror will act as a Pensieve, collecting and holding your memories. To do this you add a memory into a drop of blood. Let it fall onto the mirror and bid the mirror to store and guard it. This will help you clear your head and sort out thoughts better. To retrieve a memory, hold your mirror and call up all the memories the mirror holds. They will flash one at a time. When you find the memory you want touch the mirror with finger that is cut and draw the memory back into you with your blood. This exercise will also help you with control.'


	6. Chapter 6

_Spilt-drop_

_ 'For this exercise you will be learning spilt-blood. You will need blood of someone else, preferable from a willing giver this time. Get a mirror, a different one then the one you use with your own blood, and add a drop of this person's blood to the mirror. Concentrate on looking through their eyes. It might take a few tries but after practice you should be able to hold it. The goal is to be able to see through the person's eyes for an hour.' _


	7. Chapter 7

'_When you feel you are comfortable with a single drop of someone else's blood in the mirror, do the exercise with three drops. This will give you more control of what you see but also lets you hear what is going on around that person. As time passes and you practice more, add two more drops. Do not go over five drops though. You want to be a bystander, not control the person.'_


End file.
